Discipline
by TissueCube
Summary: Shyarly is the babysitter of the Neptune Brothers after leaving Fishman District. Otohime cannot hurt a child, let alone yell at her own kids! The Neptune Brothers are becoming spoiled and rotten as time passes. Shyarly the shark mermaid, feeling it as her duty to Fishman Island, has to teach Otohime the benefits of discipline! T for language and sensitive subject.


**Discipline: After Otohime took in Shyarly as a babysitter for her children, she noticed that Shyarly's been angry lately. Why is that? She intends to find out and finds herself being berated for being such a spoiling mother!**

 **Shyarly – 11 and a half**

 **Fukaboshi – 6**

 **Ryuuboshi – 5**

 **Manboshi - 4**

 **Shirahoshi – Not born yet**

 **X0x0x0x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters.**

 **X0x0x0x**

"For fu- ….For fishman's sake, WOMAN. You need to discipline the kids!"

A young shark girl stood in front of a woman who wore a detailed kimono. The woman's feet delicately touched the ground she stood upon, whereas the shark girl floated on a bubble innertube. The younger girl's blue eyes glared down on the ground. Next to the woman who stood on the ground, was a catfish merman. His eyes were wide before they glared angrily at the girl.

"Such insolence! You're lucky Otohime took you from Fishman District! Do not say such- such- THINGS in front of the queen of Fishman Island! She protects this land as much as Neptune! What Otohime saw in a girl like you from the Fishman District, I will-"

"Enough!", Otohime blushed in embarrassment and shame at the catfish merman who was known as the Minister of the Left. His words were so cruel to an 11 year old! He may be very good at handling wealth and some social governing, but he definitely could not socialize with children correctly.

"B-but Otohime-sama-"

"Minister of the Left…It is okay. I assure you. Shyarly must be afraid of something or she is just frustrated. Leave us be, please.", Otohime gave the biggest and most reassuring smile she could towards the male. The male's eyes widened in awe at the woman's spectacular kindness and quickly glared at the younger girl for getting kind treatment from the queen.

After giving a hesitant nod, as well as a deep sigh, the fishman finally left the two girls alone.

After he had left, Otohime glanced at the young shark girl whom she "adopted". She loved this girl like a daughter! As soon as she had met her, she fell in love with the young shark girl named Shyarly and made sure to get to know her as much as possible before conceiving Fukaboshi. However, seeing such a saddened girl made even herself feel sad.

The little girl merely glowered at the ground, knowing the chastising was coming from the minister before she herself told the queen to discipline her kids. To finally hear the Minister of the Left leave was such a relief to the younger child.

Otohime decided to speak up first.

"I apologize Shyarly…Do not be afraid to talk to me, I-"

"I'm not afraid of anything since 'that incident' so I don't care if anyone yells at me. I need to tell you that you need to seriously discipline your kids! Well…mainly Fukaboshi and Ryuuboshi. To have them running amuck and doing whatever they want- It's- It's INSANITY Otohime!", Shyarly floated closer to the queen of Fishman Island. Her eyes widened behind her long black bangs -which Otohime has begged time and again to cut- and Shyarly felt herself getting upset as she recalled a few memories of the two boys causing havoc.

"Your sons not only cut off Neptune's beard, causing ME to get in trouble, but I think they're also taking Fishman Island's kindness towards them abit….how should I say this? For granted!"

Shyarly held her arms in front of her body and blushed. Otohime blinked in confusion.

"And they peeped at me when I was in the bathroom! Sort of! They pushed poor Manboshi in the bathroom while I was bathing and LAUGHED! If this keeps up, Manboshi may pick up their antics and do the same thing to the other baby Otohime-sama!", Shyarly referred to the nursery room where a particularly large egg rested inside. It was much warmer in the nursery, as the sun from the reflecting tree shone bright towards it. It was surprising at how much it had grown. Even Otohime was surprised at the egg that was once half the size as Shyarly's pearl, was now bigger than the three Neptune brothers in a dogpile.

The goldfish mermaid, who has never once held her hand against any child and especially not her own children, sighed slightly. A blush was on her face. She was new to having children, so having Shyarly before she had Fukaboshi definitely made her feel better. The young girl needed a mother when she found her, and she took her in. However, to have something like being told to discipline her kids…She was very unsure. She had never once smacked a child.

Then again, she has never once punished her children either in any way, shape, or form. She knew of some of their antics, but always giggled it off as 'children being children' or 'boys being boys'.

"S-Shyarly…I…I don't think I can raise a hand to a child. It would be too much for them to handle. They could get…traumatized.", Otohime gasped dramatically. The thought of smacking Fukaboshi or Ryuuboshi across the face was daring! If she rose a hand to her kids, maybe the citizens will think of her as a tyrant! Or worse, her children could have delinquent tendencies in the future! Or worse worse! They would no longer consider her their mother!

That just won't do! Not at all!

"I didn't say to smack them. I said discipline. Dis. Suh. Plen.", Shyarly exaggerated the words to emphasize her meaning. Her eyes were now half-lidded as she spoke to the older woman. She cared deeply of the Neptune family, and especially of the person who brought her to the heart of the beautiful sun's rays.

"Otohime-sama….they are spoiled."

"Oh Shyarly, you said they were troublemakers! They can't be spoiled at the same time~"

The little girl's eyes twitched and she quickly floated higher to Otohime's level and smacked the back of her head. Thank goodness no one was around or she'd probably be in fishman jail; even though if that happened, Otohime would always call it off to protect her "daughter".

Though Shyarly doesn't know that. She didn't feel as close to Otohime as Otohime feels towards her. It was a confusing relationship to the little girl who just recently lost her mother.

Shyarly kept her hand up after smacking the childish queen in the back of the head. Her eyes were closed as she avoided eye contact with the queen.

" _OW_!", Otohime felt tears brimming to the edge of her eyelids with her back turned towards Shyarly. Her lips quivered slightly from surprise of the slap and also that someone got angry at her. She shook her head quickly though, remembering that she had to be the fishman people's strength if her husband was too busy with his own work to socialize.

"That- That didn't hurt at all!", she whined and glared at Shyarly, turning her head quickly.

Shyarly's mouth widened in surprised frustration. The shark girl's teeth bared itself at the exclamation.

"LIAR!", her hand held up higher in a threatening manner while Otohime squeaked.

However, the young girl pulled her hand back and decided to cross her arms over her developing chest.

Otohime's royal blue eyes met with Shyarly's surprisingly brighter colored blues. A smile made its way to Otohime's face while Shyarly settling with a thin-lipped semi-frown. Seeing the frown, the mother remembered the topic at hand. The Neptune brothers were becoming spoiled and rowdy.

"…How bad…-", the queen started at first but stopped. Her eyes downcasted. Were her boys really that bad? Would they become like spoiled rich children? She has often heard stories of very spoiled rotten children of tenryuubito from former slave fishmen, but she had waved it off as terrible parentage on the human's side.

Maybe…it would be the same if she didn't do something?

"How bad what?", Shyarly asked after the queen had stopped her question. She knew what she was going to say, but she had to make sure she heard correctly. She also wanted the queen to finally put some backbone in her questions and statements. If she couldn't care for her own children, or make proper speeches and questioning, she definitely could not be the "island's second strength".

Otohime bit at her bottom lip. Her hand rubbed at her arm, scratching her skin through the white silk.

"How badly are Fukaboshi and Ryuuboshi misbehaving?"

Shyarly opened her mouth, only to remember that just earlier, she had allowed the three Neptune brothers to go to sleep and take a nap. In the past when she first started babysitting, she had constantly found Fukaboshi and Ryuuboshi outside of the castle during naptime to go to town, always ordering newbie soldiers who want to get closer to the royalty's good sides, to take them shopping.

And during those times, Shyarly always had to cover for them before she herself got into trouble for not catching those two sneaks. But even so, she STILL got in trouble when they get cranky from not taking their naps and then pulling fits during dinner!

And it was always the other nursing fishwomen who tell her off, but she'll have to deal with those women later. Right now, she had to think about the future of the three princes.

If they became spoiled brats…who knows what would happen to Fishman island?

Enough was definitely enough.

"Why don't I show you myself, Otohime-sama."

* * *

 **This is going to be a short story! It was going to be part of a much larger story I had in mind, but I felt that it would do better as a separate story since the main story focuses on Romance and Drama. Until next time!**


End file.
